La Confianza es lo más Importante
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: Lo que la desconfianza puede ocasionar HAOHORO


**La Confianza es lo más Importante**

**Por: Kory Asakura**

Horo Horo se encuentra en su casa en Hokkaido, se encontraba solo, sus padres se encontraban en el otro pueblo visitando a unos amigos, y Pilika se quedo en la pensión Asakura.

El chico peliazul se encontraba en su cuarto, lagrimas habían rodado de sus mejillas, era de noche, se encontraba dormido, no había pasado mas de un día desde que regreso, todo paso la noche antepasada en la pensión Asakura...

Flash back

La comida era un problema, solo había una pierna de cerdo en todo el refrigerador, y se encontraban a primeros del mes, faltaba un buen para la quincena...

"Nadie comerá ese pedazo de carne, es lo único que nos queda para sobrevivir durante una semana" dice Anna muy seria hacia los habitantes de la casa "si acaso ustedes pagaran un alquiler"

"Pero ya ni modo Annita, tendremos que aguantar hasta la quincena, jijijiji" dice Yoh con su risita característica de él.

"Pero yo no creo aguantar, Yoh" dice el Peliazul Ainu entre lagrimas fingidas.

"Pues yo te ayudo Koibito, yo te are que se te quite el hambre" dice Hao besando el cuello del ainu.

"Hao..." dice Horo Horo sonrojado y calenturiento.

"Bueno, ya váyanse a dormir a SUS RESPECTIVOS CUARTOS, INCLUYENDOTE A TI HAO" dice Anna enojada por la mala educación de su cuñado.

"Aguafiestas" dicen Hao y Horo Horo juntos.

"QUE DIJERON?!?!?!" Grito Anna apunto de darles una paliza.

"Calmate Annita, mejor vamonos a dormirnos, y dejemos a los tortolitos calenturientos en paz, jijijijiji"

"Ok Yoh" dice Anna y se va.

"Ok chicos, nos vemos mañana y ustedes dos" refiriéndose a Hao y Horo "No se desvelen mucho"

"Lo prometemos XD" dicen Hao y Horo

"Adiós!!!" dicen todos los habitantes a Yoh.

"Nos vemos" dice el dueño de la pensión y se va.

"Nosotros también nos vamos, tenemos algo delicioso que hacer n_n" dicen Hao y Horo y se van.

Fin del Flash Back

"Hao... por que no confías en mí" el ainu aun se encontraba acostado en su cama, ya no lloraba, se quedo sin lagrimas por el momento, solo miraba al vació "Yo no fui, yo no tuve la culpa"

Flash Back

El ainu se encontraba acostado en su futón, la ausencia del moreno de pelo largo hizo que despertara.

"Hao?, donde estas?" el peliazul se levanta y se escucha un ruido, al parecer provenía de la cocina "Que sera?" fue hasta la cocina, y la sorpresa que se encontro...

"Hao??" dice en voz baja, al ver a Hao comiéndose el pedazo de carne, al parecer era sonámbulo, porque tenía los ojos cerrados "Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, dicen que no debo despertar a un sonámbulo, Hao va a tener problemas en la mañana" Horokeu se va a dormir y al momento de acostarse se queda profundamente dormido.

En la mañana...

"Horokeu Usui, acepta que yo fuiste tu el que se comió el pedazo de carne, no le eches la culpa a Hao, sabemos que fuiste tu" dice Anna

"Pero yo no fui Anna, fue Hao, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos" dice Horo Horo

"No puedo creer que mi propio Koibito me eche la culpa, mi propio Koibito"

A Horo Horo se le oscurece la frente "Ya que no me creen, me retiro, no quiero estar en un sitio donde ya soy tachado" Horo Horo se retira y cuando va a salir de la caza alguien le habla.

"Horo Horo" es Yoh quien le habla "No te vallas Horo Horo"

"...."

"Por favor quedate" dice Yoh

"Para que me quedo Yoh, si aquí no me quieren, mi propio Koibito no me cree, mis amigos creen que soy un glotón, se que tal vez lo sea, peo no soy un mentiroso, y no me he comido ese pedazo de carne, sabes por que?, por que soy respetuoso, se que hay limites, tu me abriste las puertas a esta casa, me diste hospedaje gratis, te debo mucho, y comerme eso sería el colmo, por eso no lo hize, y sabes que mas me duele?, que mi propio Koibito desconfíe de mí, solo falta que me diga que ya no me quiere para morirme" dice Horo Horo, lagrimas caen de sus ojos "Adiós Yoh" se va

Fin del FlashBack

Afuera de la casa de Horokeu había empezado una gran tormenta de nieve, quien estuviera afuera no sobreviviría.

Toc Toc Toc

"quien será en medio de esta tormenta?" abre la puerta para encontrarse con su Koibito, al verlo, Horo cierra la puerta pero Hao lo detiene.

"No espera, quiero hablar contigo" dice Hao

"Para que?, para que vengas a decirme que no confías en mí, que soy un glotón, que ya no te merezco?, que ya no me amas?, para mírame con asco?, si vienes para eso,  mejor ahorrate las palabras y vete, ya que tu no eres mas que Hao Asakura mi antiguo novio" Hao se quedo en estado de shock y Horo le cerro la puerta en la cara, al cerrarla, Horo se recargo en la puerta y empezó a llorar.

_que_ tú no eres mas que Hao Asakura mi antiguo novio__

Esa frase resonaba en la mente de Hao

'No, no quiero perderte' "Horo Horo, por favor ábreme, se que me porte muy mal, pero perdóname, se que desconfié de ti, pero eso no volverá a pasar, te amo Horo, te amo con todo mi corazón, eso lo descubrí con la platica que tuve con Yoh, el me enseño que la confianza es lo mas importante, y sabes que aprendí?, aprendí que eres lo mas valioso que tengo, perdóname por favor" dice Hao, y un momento después Horo Horo abrió la puerta mostrándose con lagrimas en los ojos y abraza a Hao.

"De verdad sientes lo que dijiste?" dice Horo Horo

"Con todo mi corazón Horo" le limpia las lagrimas.

"Te amo tanto Hao"

"Y yo a ti Horokeu" se besan, un apasionado beso, después de una reconciliación

"Volvemos a ser novios?" pregunta Hao después de terminar el beso

"Si n_n"

**The**** End**


End file.
